Stuck In The School
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Awalnya Naruto hanya mengalami suatu kegiatan kebetulan yang dinamakan 'ketiduran' didalam kelas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin membangunkan berandalan sekolah ini. Tanpa dikehendaki, Naruto baru saja terbangun tepat pada pukul 12 tengah malam. Terbangun disaat 'penghuni' sekolah angker ini memulai aktivitasnya. [Horror, Survival, Friendship, and Adventure] #PenghiburMalamJum'at


Pagi hari yang cerah diawali oleh murid-murid SMA Konoha dengan senyum, sapa, dan salam. Sekolah luas dengan pembatas pagar yang dilengkapi kejutan listrik di puncak pagarnya ini merupakan salahsatu sekolah swasta yang ada di kota Kyoto.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, minna-san"

"Ohayou"

"Oha-"

Semua sapaan pagi di SMA Konoha seketika putus saat mereka menemukan sosok paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Ialah Namikaze Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Menyebalkan" umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil berjalan dengan raut muka menakutkan.

Siapa saja yang berani membicarakan seorang Naruto dan sempat terdengar oleh pemuda pirang ini, maka tidak ada harapan pagi si penggosip untuk melihat matahari terbit di esok hari.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Kantung mata yang ada dibawah matanya menjelaskan semuanya. Ternyata ia kekurangan istirahat. Pasti jawabannya dikarenakan tawuran malam.

Naruto menatap menara jam besar yang ada di gedung utama SMA Konoha. Jam besar tersebut akan berdengung tepat pada pukul 12 malam sebagai pengingat pembukaan hari baru.

"Dasar jam tua" gumam Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Tujuannya adalah kelas 3-7.

"Ughh... Aku mengantuk sekali" ucap Naruto lalu duduk di bangkunya paling belakang.

Belum sempat bel bertanda jam pelajaran dimulai di hari kamis ini, sosok Namikaze Naruto sudah tertidur di mejanya.

5 menit kemudian, bel'pun berbunyi. Semua murid SMA Konoha memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Saat murid yang terdaftar sebagai anggota kelas 3-7 memasuki kelasnya, mereka tidak terkejut sedikit'pun melihat berandalan sekolah itu sudah start tidur di kelas pagi-pagi ini.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Kita akan me-" ucapan guru sastra Jepang langsung terhenti ketika mendapati Naruto tengah tertidur.

"Kita abaikan saja. Lebih tenang jika kelas seperti ini. Nanti dia akan terbangun sendiri juga" kata sang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Baiklah, sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu per satu. Blablablablabla"

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Stuck In The School

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

My Horror Fic, OOC, AU.

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Horror, Survival, Friendship, and Adventure

* * *

.

.

Suasana gelap, kehening turut menyelimuti suasana di SMA Konoha sekarang. Langit yang menghitam menandakan hari telah memasuki jam malam.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang ini masih tertidur didalam kelasnya walaupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Pemuda itu tetap nyaman tertidur meskipun dalam posisi seperti itu. Naruto dihiraukan karena pemuda ini adalah biang onar disetiap masalah.

Berjam-jam berlanjut namun pemuda ini tetap terlelap. Aura dingin mulai menyelimutinya. Jam besar yang dapat dilihat di luar sana juga sudah menujukkan pukul 11.58.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia pun membulatkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

"Sudah gelap" gumam Naruto lalu berniat pulang.

.

 ***DENG! DENG! DENG!***

.

Baru saja berdiri, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dengungan. Naruto tahu suara itu. Itu adalah jam besar yang terpajang di menara gedung utama. Jam besar yang akan berdengung jika sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Sial! Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?! Sudah jam 12 malam!" Umpat Naruto lalu teringat beberapa obrolan orang-orang yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya yang tidak bisa disetting tuli.

.

 _ **"Konon penghuni-penghuni SMA Konoha ini akan berkeliaran ketika pukul 12 malam. Dan puncak aktivitas 'mereka' adalah pukul 3 pagi. Aktivitas mereka akan berakhir pada pukul 5 pagi"**_

.

Seketika Naruto mendadak merinding. Walaupun perilakunya seperti berandalan, namun yang namanya 'hantu', ia sangat takut dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

.

 ***Bum!***

.

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara bedebum seperti suara benda jatuh itu. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang ini berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Naruto terus berlari disepanjang lorong yang diterangi oleh lampu. Ia merutuk karena kelasnya berada di ujung lantai dasar gedung utama. Pintu keluar pun cukup jauh diujung sana.

"GHAAAA!" Teriak Naruto saat listrik yang ada pada gedung utama seketika padam membuat lorong tersebut menjadi gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang masuk melewati celah-celah ventilasi.

"Ponselku" kata Naruto yang panik lalu mencoba merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

Seketika cahaya layar dari ponsel langsung menembak wajahnya. Naruto menyentuh layar tersebut. Ia mencari aplikasi senter.

Naruto menekan aplikasi senter. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih muncul disamping kamera ponsel. Naruto seketika dibuat terdiam ketika merasakan suatu hal ganjal.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang mengenggam ponsel agak kesamping. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget mendapati sosok wanita tengah duduk dengan wajah hancur berambut panjang yang dapat ia lihat karena bantuan senter ponselnya.

"GHAAA!" Teriak Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya ingin mengambil langkah seribu secepatnya. Namun pergelangan kaki Naruto berhasil dicengkram oleh hantu wanita tadi dengan kuat membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Akkh!" Rintih Naruto dan tanpa sengaja ponselnya terlempar 1 meter didepannya yang sedang tengkurap.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Naruto berusaha meronta-ronta. Tanpa sadar Naruto menendang wajah si hantu dengan kakinya yang lain.

"Argh!" Naruto akhirnya terlepas. Ia berusaha meraih kembali smartphone-nya lalu berdiri dan berlari dengan langkah susah karena merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Arggh! Ada apa ini?! Aku harap aku sedang bermimpi!" Teriak Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa walaupun merasakan sakit.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menyandarkan badannya ke dinding lalu memeriksa pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

"Bengkak" gumam Naruto sambil menerangi pergelangan kakinya dengan senter ponsel.

.

 ***Jderr! Jderr! Jder!***

.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara petir dari luar sana. Sepertinya telah terjadi hujan badai diluar sana. Suara petir bergemuruh membuat suasana mencekam yang dirasakan Naruto semakin menyeramkan.

.

 ***Jder! Jder!***

.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela yang cukup jauh darinya. Ia menemukan sosok bayangan hitam yang kembali membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

 ***Jder!***

.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat cahaya biru milik petir menerangi sosok tersebut. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah sosok hantu tanpa kepala!

Naruto awalnya hanya diam sambil mengamati hantu tersebut dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur hebat. Saat hantu tersebut berlari, baru mulailah Naruto berlari ketakutan.

"GHAAAAA! Tidak!" Teriak Naruto terus berlari tanpa tujuan ke tempat tadinya ia berasal.

Naruto terus berlari dengan langkah pincang yang mulai terbiasa berkat kebiasaan tawurannya. Sesekali Naruto memeriksa ke belakang. Ia masih menemukan sosok tak berkepala itu masih mengejarnya.

Naruto menemukan sebuah pintu. Ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hah...hah...ternyata toilet" gumam Naruto lalu melanghkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Kebetulan ia juga merasakan panggilan alam berupa cairan bening yang perlu dikeluarkan.

Lama mengeluarkan air kecilnya, Naruto langsung kembali merapikan celananya tanpa menyiram terlebih dahulu.

Naruto kini berniat mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajah. Pertama-tama Naruto meletakkan ponselnya yang masih menembakkan cahaya senter. Naruto meletakkan ponselnya sehingga arah cahaya menembak ke langit-langit hingga dapat menerangi toilet lebih luas lagi.

Naruto membasuh kedua tangannya. Setelah itu membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan berminyak.

"Mereka tidak ada sedikitpun berniat membangunkan-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat pemuda ini kembali melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan lewat pantulan cermin. Saat Naruto berkedip, sosok tersebut menghilang.

"Aku berhalusinasi" gumam Naruto lalu meraih ponselnya. Saat memutar badannya, Naruto berhasil dikejutkan oleh sosok yang ada di pantulan cermin tadi.

"GHAAAA!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari keluar dari toilet secepatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku harap aku sedang bermimpi!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari tanpa hentinya hingga ia berhasil menemukan pintu keluar.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur dapat menemukan pintu keluar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung keluar dari gedung utama SMA Konoha.

"HAHAHA! Akhirnya aku keluar" kata Naruto lalu terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang menghubungkan dengan lingkungan luar.

Namun baru saja mengenggam gagang gerbang besar itu, Naruto kembali diam tak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa membuka gerbang besar itu.

"Astaga! Kartu pelajarku ada didalam tas dan tasku tertinggal di kelas!" Teriak Naruto merutuki kebodohannya.

Jika ia ingin keluar segera dari kawasan SMA Konoha, maka ia harus membuka gerbang masuk dengan memperlihatkan kartu pelajarnya pada sebuah mesin canggih yang telah disediakan. Namun sayangnya kartu pelajar miliknya ada didalam tas yang kebetulan tertinggal didalam kelas.

Naruto merutuk frustasi. Ia tidak bisa pulang hanya karena kartu pelajarnya tertinggal. Naruto juga membodohi dirinya karena telah belajar di SMA Konoha dengan sistem keamanan tinggi. Pagar SMA Konoha dilengkapi tegangan listrik yang cukup kuat di puncak pagar tingginya.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki tak jauh dari dirinya. Naruto kembali menegang. Apa ia kembali dibuntuti? Naruto menatap jamnya. Telah lewat 2 jam ia berada didalam tadi. Sekarang jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sejam lagi maka puncak aktivitas 'mereka' akan dimulai.

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto langsung memutar badannya dan menembakkan cahaya ponselnya ke depannya. Naruto juga turut menyipitkan mata saat cahaya senter lainnya turut mengenai matanya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruto mendapati 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"Kami murid SMA Konoha. Sama sepertimu" jawab seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"Kenapa kau juga bisa terjebak disini?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka dengan datar. Gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Aku ketiduran dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku" jawab Naruto lalu mematikan flash smartphone-nya karena telah diterangi oleh senter yang dipegang pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Ketiduran? Mengapa alasan kita berempat sama?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di keningnya.

"Entahlah" jawab si gadis.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Di kiriku, pria merah ini bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dan yang terakhir Uchiha Sasuke" kata Hinata lalu ketiga sosok itu ber-ojigi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto" balas Naruto.

Suasana hujan dan berpetir ini membuat percakapan mereka sedikit terganggu. Naruto merasa beruntung karena ponselnya tahan air.

"Kenapa kalian tidak keluar dari sekolah ini daritadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kartu pelajar kami hilang entah dimana" jawab Gaara mewakili.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa tidak keluar?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kartu pelajarku ketinggalan didalam" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?! Ayo kita cari supaya bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya!" Ajak Gaara.

"Kau benar. Tapi gedung itu...-"

"Angker, bukan? Aku tahu itu" potong Sasuke.

"Dulunya gedung itu pernah menjadi tempat pembunuhan 3 murid SMA Konoha. Sampai sekarang mayat mereka belum ditemukan" ujar Hinata dan berhasil membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ya aku juga pernah mendengar cerita itu. Konon katanya arwah mereka bertiga telah bergentayangan dan mengundang arwah-arwah lainnya" kata Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sepakat membantu Naruto mengambil kartu pelajarnya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku setuju" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita bersama-sama masuk ke dalam gedung" kata Gaara lalu melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO- Stuck In The School -Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

.

Kami melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan. Suasana gelap yang hanya diterangi petir menyambar ini membuat adrenalinku terpacu. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan beberapa penampakan.

Setiap langkah yang kupijaki, sebanyak itulah darahku berdesir. Aku terlalu takut walaupun nyatanya aku adalah siswa berandalan.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sesuatu. Sepertinya bukan aku saja. Ketiga murid yang baru aku temui ini juga mendengar hal yang sama.

"Ada seseorang disana?!" Tanya Sasuke saat kami menoleh ke samping.

Tidak ada siapapun disana. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Aku kembali menoleh ke depan. Aku terdiam saat sebuah bayangan hitam tepat berada didepanku.

.

 **Normal POV**

.

"GHAAAA!" Teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke mengarahkan senter kearahnya..

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kiba yang bediri didepan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda pecinta anjing ini bergeser ke samping sehingga cahaya senter Sasuke langsung mengenai Naruto.

"Hah...hah..hah... Tidak ada" jawab Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

"Ternyata Kiba. Mengagetkanku saja" batin Naruto.

Mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kiba bersiul-siul ria agar perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu menegangkan.

"40 menit lagi sebelum pukul 3 dini hari. Kita harus cepat. Jam 3 adalah puncak aktivitas mereka" ujar Hinata.

Mereka pun berlari. Kelas 3-7 terletak diujung lorong. Tiba-tiba saja mereka mencium bau darah. Naruto dkk pun menutup hidung mereka.

"Kita harus memutar" kata Naruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kiba.

Naruto merogoh sakunya hanya untuk melihat sisa baterainya. Ternyata masih 85%. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku rasa Naruto benar" timpal Kiba.

"Kalian benar. Sepertinya ada yang beraktivitas didepan sana" lanjut Sasuke.

.

 ***Tes...***

.

Naruto merasakan suatu cairan mengenai pelipisnya. Naruto pun menyentuh cairan tersebut. Ia tidak dapat melihat warna cairan tersebut. Namun yang diketahui Naruto, baunya menyengat seperti darah.

Naruto menoleh ke langit-langit tepat diatasnya. Hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Pemuda ini mengarahkan ponselnya keatas lalu menghidupkan senter ponselnya.

Mata Naruto membulat untuk sekian kalinya. Mata Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kiba turut membulat sempurna kala mendapati sosok menyeramkan menempel di langit-langit lorong. Sosok itu hanya diam dengan mata melotot. Darah terus mengucur dari kedua matanya yang melotot.

"LARI!" Teriak Kiba lalu dialah yang pertama kali kabur.

Sasuke yang melihat sosok hantu tersebut ikut berlari menyusul Kiba diikuti oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto, kaki pemuda ini entah mengapa terasa begitu berat hanya untuk melangkah. Mata birunya masih terpaku menatap ke atas.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dari arah belakangnya. Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan 10 roh transaparan yang berlari ke arahnya. Kesepuluh roh tersebut terdiri dari berbagai macam rupa. Ada tanpa kepala, tanpa mulut, tanpa tangan, dan cacat lainnya.

Naruto pun berlari menyusul Sasuke, Kiba, dan Hinata yang sudah berada didalam kelas 3-7. Naruto terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Nafas Naruto memburu. Pasokan oksigennya telah menipis akibat adrenalinnya yang berpacu. Ia sudah cukup banyak bertemu dengan penampakan malam ini.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto" kata Kiba.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pukul 3 dini hari" jawab Hinata.

"Pantas saja" gumam Naruto yang nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Ini tasmu?" Tanya Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah tas khas SMA Konoha.

"I-iya. Coba kulihat!" Jawab Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke pun memberikan tas kepada empunya. Naruto memegang tali tas tersebut saat Sasuke menyerahkannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Lewat jendela?" Kata Naruto mengemukakan pendapat.

"Lebih baik jangan. Karena ada salahsatu hantu yang mendiami kaca sebagai wadahnya" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto teringat sosok hantu yang 'menyapa' Naruto saat di toilet tadi.

"Kalau begitu satu-satunya cara hanya melewati pintu keluar" ujar Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak ingin menunggu 2 jam lagi" kata Hinata menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Aman" kata Kiba sambil mengintip di celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit.

Dengan cepat Kiba membuka pintu dan berlari didepan diikuti Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke. Yang mereka hindari sekarang adalah sosok makhluk ghaib. Makanya mereka harus cepat dan bukannya diam-diam seperti dikejar pembunuh kejam.

Mereka berlari tanpa henti tanpa ada diganggu. Hal ini membuat Naruto bersyukur untuk pertama kalinya.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto membuka pintu gedung utama dengan paksa lalu meneruskan larinya. Ia terus berlari hingga berhenti didepan gerbang pagar pembatas SMA Konoha.

"Kartu pelajarku" gumam Naruto sambil berogoh tasnya dengan panik. Saat kartu 6x12 itu dalam genggaman, Naruto langsung menggesekkan kartu tersebut ke mesin yang telah disediakan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto saat gerbang tinggi itu terbuka dengan otomatis dan kembali tertutup otomatis ketika Naruto sudah berada diluar.

Naruto melanjutkan larinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kembali ke rumahnya. Namun Naruto teringat 3 orang yang tadi menemaninya.

"Are? Kemana mereka?" Gumam Naruto bertanya-tanya saat langkahnya berhenti. Ia celingak-celinguk namun tidak menemukan Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kiba.

.

 _ **"Dulunya gedung itu pernah menjadi tempat pembunuhan 3 murid SMA Konoha. Sampai sekarang mayat mereka belum ditemukan"**_

.

Naruto teringat cerita horor 3 murid SMA Konoha 7 tahun yang lalu. Kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa 3 murid SMA Konoha tahun ketiga. Sampai sekarang ketiga mayat korban belum ditemukan dan si pelaku ditemukan tewas di toilet sekolah.

"Jadi selama ini aku ditemani oleh hantu?!" Batin Naruto dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari dengan takutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Bertemu lagi dengan saya yang bernama KAZEHIRO TATSUYA! Hahahahahahaha...

Saya kembali hadir dengan sebuah cerita horor yang semoga aja dapat menghibur malam jum'at kalian, fufufufufufufu :v

Cerita horor ini merupakan cerita horor saya yang kedua. Kebetulan pula cerita horor ini adalah cerita yang dibuat untuk berlomba dengan author berpenname Aiuko.

Hahahahaha...

Semoga kalian menyukai karyaku kali ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
